


The Last Peaceful Night

by Mareel



Series: Lost [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Between Mass Effect 2 & 3, F/M, Family, Introspection, M/M, Memories, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship, Vancouver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Father's Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the Alenko apartment in Vancouver on the evening just before Kaidan meets Shepard again at the beginning of Mass Effect 3. The three chapters offer three views of the same evening. The first is Michael Alenko's voice, the second from Kaidan, and the third chapter is from Elena's point of view.
> 
> It is prior to any acknowledged relationship between Kaidan and Shepard. 
> 
> The title is a reference to a beautiful track on the soundtrack to the movie "Rob Roy".

 

"Kaidan! I'm glad you could find time for a visit. It's not often you get back to Vancouver. You're looking good, son."

I'm surprised to see him still dressed in his fatigues... he must have just come off-duty. Or maybe he doesn't own much in the way of civvies. Not a lot of storage space on a frigate.

"Hey Dad. Yeah, it would be a shame to be in town and not get a chance to see you both."

Elena must have heard the door opening and runs to wrap her arms around Kaidan. "Oh, little one, I was so afraid you'd ship out again before we even had a chance to see you. How long can you stay?"

They share a long hug before he slipped out of her arms to deposit a small duffle next to the closet. 

"Just tonight, Mom. I have to be back for a meeting at 0730... so I'll likely be gone before you two wake up."

"Absolutely not. We'll both be up early to see you off, though I can't promise much breakfast beyond coffee at that hour." He gives his mother a small smile, reassuring her that coffee would be welcome and sufficient.

"Join me on the balcony, son? I think your mother has a few things to finish up before dinner is ready."

"Uh. Sure, Dad. Do you have any beer? I've been wanting a good lager. Hard to find in most places."

"We do. I'll meet you out there."

When I step onto the balcony, Kaidan is leaning on the railing, looking out over English Bay. He takes the opened bottle and raises it in a mock toast. "To Canadian beer!"

We make some small talk about the weather, but it seems like Kaidan is a little distracted. Probably work-related. Very likely something he can't discuss. I sip at my beer, watching him enjoying the sailboats on the bay.

"Beautiful sight. I'm really glad to see it again. Good to see some things don't change."

I want to say ' _but you have_ ' but I don't. He's changed a lot from the young man who stood on this balcony and told me he planned to join the Marines. That had been welcome news after spending over a year of living here in Vancouver, careless of his health, when he'd returned from the fiasco at Jump Zero. I'd told him I was proud of him and had shaken his hand... before reaching out to hug him. 

But at least he's here now. I'm sure he was offered shoreleave and a trip home to Earth after his ship – the _Normandy_ – was attacked and destroyed. After Commander Shepard had been killed along with over twenty crewmembers. A terrible loss.

Elena and I sent our condolences and had invited him to spend some time with us at the orchard before his next posting. He'd refused every offer. From me, from his mother... We spoke with him once by vid-comm and he looked lost, his eyes haunted, his forehead furrowed like it used to be when he was fighting off a migraine. His mother and I both knew he was grieving, but he had been determined to do it alone. This is the first time we've seen him since before that happened almost three years ago.

"Kaidan, I know you probably don't care about hearing it from your old man, but you do look good, like you've been taking care of yourself."

"Yeah... working out some, I guess. Keeps me from thinking too much."

"Well, somebody is impressed with your work... that promotion to Major came through pretty quickly."

He wipes a forearm across his brow, sighing as he does. "I guess so. Admiral Anderson thought I did a good job on the last assignment he gave me."

"So what brings you to Vancouver? Anything you can talk about?"

His casual posture stiffens and he seems to withdraw into himself. His reply is brief and to the point. And more direct that I expected.

"Commander Shepard's hearing... I might have to testify."

He reaches for another beer and drains half the bottle in one swallow. Something feels very wrong. I've heard all kind of rumors but discounted most of them. 

"Kaidan, that sounds like it could be rough. I'm sorry I asked – I don't mean to pry. Let's just try to enjoy the evening together as a family."

"Yeah. Okay, Dad. Could you maybe not mention that to Mom?"

I nod agreement. 

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I don't want her to worry." 

The sun is going down and the light is changing. Standing at the railing, Kaidan's face is suddenly shadowed. I reach out to clasp his shoulder. 

"I don't know much about the whole situation, but the best thing you can do for Shepard is to tell them the truth you know about the man and his integrity. You'll do fine... And know that I'm always proud of you, son."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot."

 


	2. Between Past and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A son's memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Kaidan's voice and view of events.

 

"Kaidan! I'm glad you could find time for a visit. It's not often you get back to Vancouver. You're looking good, son."

"Hey Dad. Yeah, it would be a shame to be in town and not get a chance to see you both."

He looks much the same as he did the last time I saw him... more grey in his hair, of course, but still strong. Seems like working in the orchard has kept him in good shape.

Mom must have heard the door opening and runs out from the kitchen to wrap her arms around me. I always forget how small she is... she disappears into my arms as I return the hug.

"Oh, little one, I was so afraid you'd have to ship out again before we even had a chance to see you."

I reassure her that I wouldn't do that, but explain that I can only stay tonight since I have an early meeting tomorrow. And that I expect new orders shortly, so I can't really take a few days to visit the orchard on this trip. I can tell she's disappointed, but she covers it with a smile and the promise of coffee in the morning, no matter how early I leave.

Dad catches me looking toward the glass doors and suggests we enjoy the good weather on the balcony while Mom finishes making dinner. I almost don't hear him step outside behind me – the view over English Bay always draws me. This is why one reason I like coming home. And the beer he offers me doesn't hurt.

"To Canadian beer! It's really hard to find a good lager, even on the Citadel." 

We talk a little awkwardly about the weather, but I feel like kind of a stranger. I don't know. It's been a long time... I turn back to watching the sailboats on the bay.

"Beautiful sight. Good to see some things don't change."

Other things _do_ change, and have... I'm not the same person I was when I stood here last, at the time I told my father that I planned to join the Marines. I know he was glad about that... saw it as me getting my life together. But I don't know if he ever realized how much it meant to me to have his support. After all the things I'd messed up in my life, for him to tell me he was proud of me... yeah. That meant a lot. 

Once again I feel guilty about how I'd shut down and closed them out after we lost the _Normandy_... after Shepard's death. At the time, I let them think it was survivor guilt and prayed they didn't ask too many questions. Mom, in particular, was always good at getting me to talk about things I hadn't planned to discuss. And there was no way I could explain that I was grieving the loss of a man I had loved... silently and without ever telling him about how I felt. 

Dad's voice pulls me back to the present. "Kaidan, I know you probably don't care about hearing it from your old man, but you look good, like you've been taking care of yourself."

"Yeah... working out some, I guess. Keeps me from thinking too much."

"Well, somebody must be impressed with your work... that promotion to Major came through pretty quickly. At least compared to the Alliance back in my day."

"I guess so. Admiral Anderson thought I did a good job on the last assignment he gave me. I'd tell you more about it, but... you know."

Now Dad is asking about why I'm here in Vancouver. I'm don't know what to say, but decide the time for lies is past. 

"Commander Shepard's hearing... I might have to testify."

He looks startled. Maybe that was too much truth. For him. For me. 

"Kaidan, that sounds like it could be rough. I'm sorry I asked. I don't mean to pry. Let's just try to enjoy the evening together as family time - a chance to focus on other things for awhile."

"Yeah. It's okay. I guess I shouldn't have just dropped that on you. It will be... it will be what it is. I don't know..."

I suggest that he not mention that to Mom. No need to upset her. I have no idea what they're heard or read... hell I don't even know half of the story... _his_ half. 

Changing the subject, probably to his relief, I ask what brought them into town for such a short stay. "We went to a symphony concert last night. I'd gotten tickets for our anniversary a couple months ago and Elena enjoyed it so much – we both did – that I thought we'd make another date of it. I suggested that maybe she should start playing again herself... maybe she will, I don't know."

I finish my beer and shake my head when he offers another. "Two's enough for now, thanks. Sounds like you had a nice evening out. You know, I don't think I've heard Mom play the cello since I was a kid... I remember falling asleep to the sound of it sometimes."

"You did that even before you were born, Kaidan." Dad didn't usually reminisce much, but when I glance over at him, he's smiling.

The sun is setting, painting the water in oranges and golds. I want to remember it like this. And I'd like to maybe share the view with someone else... someday. Yeah. _Someone_. If that ever happens. 

I haven't seen or heard from Shepard since I got a letter Anderson forwarded to me from him... probably six months ago. I know he's being held under house arrest, probably incommunicado, but I thought - hoped maybe - that while I was in Vancouver I might run into him. I don't know... 

I feel suddenly cool as the shadows fall across the balcony. Dad has been standing next to me as I lean with elbows on the railing. He puts a hand on my shoulder... reassurance, I guess.

"About the hearing. Seems like you'd be a pretty strong character witness. I know you admired him. You'll do fine... I'm always proud of you, son."

Mom is calling us for dinner and I let Dad go in first. 

I need to wipe my eyes.

 


End file.
